Guns And Roses
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: All you wanted was to get home safe from work and continue your new life in Tokyo to help support your family back home. Then, you were taken by the notorious Mishima family, a mafia group well known in the city. As you try to find a way out, you unexpectedly find yourself drawn to one of the members. Will you let your feelings ruin the chance to escape? (Jin X Female Reader) (AU)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! This fic's rating may change to an M since it has violence, coarse language, slight gore, maybe some ~risky~ things, but for now it'll be a T. The protagonist's name is actually Emily Takasugi, but feel free to change it if you want to. Listed below is the basic things you need to know. Enjoy!**

Name: Emily Takasugi

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

* * *

"Damn. Why didn't I grab a coat before I left?"

I wondered out loud for the third time as I walked home from work while the rain soaked my clothes. My long, brown hair clung onto my back like a sticker as the strong winds blew against me nonstop, making me feel colder than I wanted to be. Sneezing from time to time, I wrapped my arms around myself in a tight embrace in order to give myself a little warmth from the weather.

I turned a corner and continued to walk in a steady pace while cars whizzed by on the road, splashing a little water on my feet as they sped by. "Just a few more blocks" I muttered and clutched my body tighter as the winds grew stronger by each passing minute. I traveled to Tokyo last month in search of a new beginning and a job that'll earn some money for my family back in Nagasaki.

My father had gotten in a car accident this summer and nearly everyone in my family flocked back home to care for him. Unfortunately, my mother and my father, along with my older sister Faith, were the only ones earning money to support the family. I thought about getting a better job in the city and helping my family out, but my mom was against the idea since she didn't want me to leave the family so soon, but I assured her that I was going to be fine.

When I snapped out of trance, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar part of the city and began to panic since I didn't have anyone to call and bring me home. I tried to see if any of the buildings seemed familiar, but all I saw were either warehouses or abandoned businesses. "Ugh. I should've took the bus." I mumbled angrily as I kept walking forward with no idea where I'm headed. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I checked to see if anybody had sent me a text and was greeted by a screen saying that my battery was dead.

 _'Guess I'll just have to get out of here by myself.'_ I thought and sighed before shoving my phone back into the pocket. I saw an empty building and thought about going inside and waiting for the rain to let up. Opening the door, I stepped inside and wrung my sleeves dry.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

"What was that?!" I exclaimed when I thought I heard gunfire echoing in my ears. I had walked into an empty warehouse to seek shelter from the rain but the next thing I know, bullets are whizzing over my head as I hid behind a crate while the sounds of men yelling at one another to shoot at me echoed in the once peaceful night. _'Shit! I wandered into mafia territory!'_ I realized and remembered the countless news reports about mafias running wild in the city. Getting up from the ground, I ran out of the warehouse and into the rain as I tried to outrun the mob of armed men.

"Get her!" the leader, I presumed, ordered his subordinates and they began to run faster. Adrenaline pumped through my blood while my heart hammered against my chest rapidly as I began to fear that I wouldn't come back alive.

"Ahhh!"

"Got her!"

A bullet had been shot at my leg and I fell forward onto the concrete. It felt like an object had impaled the area that was wounded and tears blurred my vision as I tried to null the intense pain. Blood soaked my right pant leg and I rushed to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, but I froze in fear when the men from the warehouse formed a circle around me. "Gotcha!" a man exclaimed as a smirk pulled on his lips while he raised his gun at me.

Closing my eyes, I prepared for the gun to be fired.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _'Am I dead?'_ I wondered and touched my head or heart to see if there was any blood, which there wasn't. I saw two shadowed men in the distance approach the group who had circled me and I shut my eyes in fear of them shooting at me instead. "Damn! It's them!" a henchman yelled and turned to run, but a bullet to the head stopped him from doing so.

Another gun went off and one by one, each man dropped to the floor like flies while the two figures stood there before their guns pointed at me. The two men approached me and I tried to get up from the ground and run off, but I remembered the injury I had gotten on my leg. "Who are you?!" I exclaimed and moved away from them as they got closer, but one of the men grabbed my injured leg, making me scream in pain.

"Oh shit. They got her in the leg."

"You think I'm blind? She's bleeding on the ground, dumbass."

"Save your snarky remarks for Hwoarang. We better take her back to the mansion so the doctor can fix her up."

Like hell I'm going with you!

"You sure he'll be okay with us bringing back a random girl from the streets? She could be one of those guys, ya know."

"That's why we interrogate." one of the men retorted sarcastically and I felt myself being tossed over their shoulder. "Hey! Put me down, dammit!" I yelled and banged my fists against the man's back like a little kid, but I heard him chuckle at my childish tantrum.

"Aren't you feisty."

As the mysterious man carried me, I heard a car door open and began to panic over the realization that I was being kidnapped. "Where the hell are you taking me?!" I demanded and watched as both men got into the car after closing my door. "Don't worry, princess. You're in good hands." the driver said as he looked at me in the rearview mirror before turning to face the front and driving off into the night.

* * *

I had fallen asleep during the drive and I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. The place was decorated with luxurious décor and furniture, expensive looking paintings, and at least five chandeliers were hung on the roof. As I tried to slip out of the bed, I felt a sharp pain from my leg and I bit my lip to suppress the yelp that threatened to escape.

"Rise and shine, princess."

Jumping in surprise, I turned my head to see a young man laying beside me with a cocky grin on his face. His onyx black hair was spiked in the back while his fringes fell to one side of his face. A pair of dark brown eyes stared at me in amusement while my lapis blue eyes glared at him, burning holes into his head.

I heard the door open and turned to see another young man with what looked like to be riding goggles on his head, which hid his flaming red locks, enter the room in a casual manner. "Hey, Lars was wondering if you'd be able to-" he began to explain and was cut off mid-sentence when his eyes fell upon the bed, where the dark haired man was getting a bit too close with me. _'I don't know what's worse, being shot in the leg or having a pervert hold me like this.'_ I thought to myself and tried to push the dark haired man away from me, but his strong hold on me wouldn't falter.

A smirk creased on his face and the next thing I knew, the stranger had crawled onto the bed and gave me a rather suggestive look. "No fair. You can't keep the new girl all to yourself, bastard." he warned and tried pull me into his arms, but the other man pulled out a gun and aimed it at the red haired man's head.

"Hey! Put the damn gun down!" I exclaimed at him and the man started laughing as he lowered the gun while ruffling my hair playfully, which I didn't find comfortable. "Tch. Always greedy whenever it involves a lady. You never change, do ya Jin?" the red haired man muttered before jumping off the bed and leaving the room with a rather unpleasant mood. "Don't worry your pretty little head about him. Hwoarang's just jealous since he can't land a girl like I can." Jin muttered and let out a low chuckle as I stared at him with complete bewilderment.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hm? I thought you'd realize this almost the minute you woke up."

"Will you just answer my fucking question?!"

"Come on, princess. I know you're smart enough to figure this out." he replied in a relaxed manner and never in my life have I ever felt so frustrated with somebody until I met this guy.

"I'm not a princess!"

"Well you sure do look like one." Jin whispered and his smooth-talking attitude fuelled my frustration even more. Then, I noticed a familiar looking pin on his collar and I instantly pushed him off the bed when I realized where I was. "Y-You're a part of the mafia! The Mishima family mafia!" I panicked and watched as he rose from the ground with a devious looking grin on his face. "Ding ding. We have ourselves a winner." he laughed and applauded me sarcastically as I stared at him in shock.

The Mishima family was the most notorious mafia group in the city of Tokyo and were known for their less than peaceful encounters with rival mafia groups. I heard stories and rumors about the killings or the family members, but never had I thought I would be able to see one of the members in real life.

"It's a miracle that those little fucks didn't shoot you like a duck during hunting season." Jin wondered and I felt the urge to slap him across the face for that insult, but I held my tongue and glared at him instead. "What would a pretty girl like you be doing on that side of the city? Don't tell me you got lost on the way home." he mused in the same sarcastic tone as earlier and flashed another cocky grin at my direction, which I avoided by turning away from his gaze.

"Hmph. Guess he'll get some answers outta ya." the mafia member muttered and went to open the door after a knock interrupted our little argument.

Four men entered the room with serious expressions and I found myself sitting up a bit straighter on the bed. _'It's the main four heads!'_ I thought to myself as the men looked at me with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. I recognized the man in the middle as Heihachi Mishima, the head of the family. His older son, Kazuya, stood next to his half-brother Lars, who I presumed was one of the men who took me earlier. Lee, the second oldest, stood by his adoptive father with an alluring smile on his face while resting his other hand on the pistol holstered at his side.

"This is the girl you found in Kisugane territory?" Kazuya asked his half brother in a bored tone while keeping his eyes glued on me, as if he were waiting for me to make a move. "Yep. Seems like she wandered onto the bad side of town on the way home." Lars answered and crossed his arms against his chest while Lee let out a small laugh. "Guess Alice here got lost in Wonderland." Lee teased and I tried to hide my flaming cheeks underneath the covers, but their serious stares made me stay in place.

"They shot her in the leg too. Guess she wasn't a part of that madmen group." Jin added and Heihachi thought to himself before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "We'll have to keep her here for now. Rumors about the east side turning on us are the talk of the town." Heihachi explained and left the room with his three sons.

"No! I don't want to stay in this insane house! Take me home this instant!"

"Unless you want to be target practice for those stuck-up bastards, I'd say you have no choice but to stay here." Jin sighed in annoyance and I opened my mouth to protest, but he leaned close to my face until our lips nearly touched and I could hear my heartbeat roaring in my ears.

"Take me home. NOW." I demanded and felt him grab my chin with his fingers while he gazed into my eyes for what seemed like forever, mischief dancing in his dark eyes as the minutes flew by.

"Sorry princess. You'll have to live with us bandits for now." he muttered and I tore away from his hold, shaking my head frantically while tears pooled in my eyes. "I didn't ask for the mafia to kidnap and hold me hostage! I didn't fucking ask for it!" I cried out and balled my fists as I watched that bastard approach the door and turn his head to give me a smug looking grin.

"Too bad. Maybe if you listened to the news and stayed away from mafia territory like a good girl, you'd probably be living in your castle right now. But I guess, not all princesses are goody-two-shoes."

Then, he shut the door behind him and left me alone to wallow in my despair.


End file.
